One-shot requests
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: Everyone has something they want their favourite- or least favourite- demigods to do! If you have something crazy, funny or romantic you want to read, just leave a request!
1. One-Shot requests!

**Hey there! A few of you may know me as the Daughter of Poseidon who steals demigods diaries, and reveals their secrets to everyone on . This time I will be doing something else. You can request for any kind of one-shot, whether it's just a pairing, or something really detailed. I will do every review that people ask for, so please request for something!**

**Rules for requests:**

**1. Cannot be rated more than T- so no shagging, or really inappropriate stuff**

**2. If you want it to be anything specifically then say it specifically. I can find loopholes.**

**3. You can ask for any pairing, even if I don't like it. I will still do it.**

**4. Try and make them as crazy as possible!**

**That's all! I expect to have some requests!**


	2. Octavian's mistake

**Hey! So thanks for the reviews! I actually got about two more than I expected! Anyway, one thing before you get to read the O/S.**

**Please actually tell me the basics of what you want to happen. Don't just ask for Percabeth, because then I won't know what to write, except that i have to have Percabeth in it. Okay?**

**Anyway, here is the first request!**

Request: It's Percy's birthday and Octavian gives him a panda bear pillow as an apology

From: Princess of Flames

"How could you!" He gasped, staring shocked, at the mangled body in front of him.

"What did you do to her? I always knew you weren't to be trusted! How could you ever even think of killing her?"

5 days later

Percy jumped out of bed and grinned to himself. It was his birthday. This day was going to be perfect! He trotted out of his cabin and over to the Athena cabin.

"Hey Wisegirl!" He called, knocking on the door excitedly. Annabeth opened the door and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hey Seaweed brain. Happy birthday." She pecked him on the cheek then handed him a small package. Percy opened it hurriedly, then grinned when he saw what it was- a horse pendant.

The rest of the day went smoothly up until lunch, when someone dared to show his face.

Percy widened his eyes at the figure in the doorway. "You!" he spat, pointing his finger at the shaking boy. "How dare you show your face around here! Especially after why happened with Annie!"

The boy stepped forward, holding a large box. "Yes, I know. That's why I'm apologizing."

"An apology won't help you after the murder you committed!" Percy growled.

Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder and sat him down. "Percy. Annie was a panda bear. A stuffed panda bear."

Octavian by now had pulled out something from the box.

"I stitched up Annie again." He said. His eyes were shifting everywhere and he was swallowing nervously, but Percy didn't notice as he grabbed his panda and hugged it closely. After five seconds of hugging, he froze, then scrutinized the bear.

"Octavian." Percy said calmly. "You said you stitched Annie back up again?"

Octavian nodded nervously.

"Well then, how come it's a totally different brand from Annie!" Percy hissed. "You liar!"

Octavian, seeming to realize that he probably shouldn't be int he same room as Percy, bolted. Percy ran after him- surprisingly fast.

Annabeth just sighed, shaking her head. "How is he my boyfriend?" She muttered to herself.

So how was it? I enjoy writing these, and the crazier the better, so if you have any request for something completely wacko, please tell me!


	3. Minigolfing and Drunkenness!

**Hey! Thankyou all who requested! Unfortunately, I probably can't do everyone's requests but no matter! I will try to mash peoples requests together! Like with this one!**

Wisegirl416: do a Percabeth goes to mini golf. And Octavian tried snogging Annabeth.

zoenightshadedamsnackbar: I want to see Leo and the Stolls on caffeine and going crazy

It was a beautiful day to be going mini golfing with the demigods of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. The sun was shining, the mini golf arena looked amazing and everything was perfect! Except for one small problem. Leo, Connor and Travis had gotten hold of large coffee cups, and were now jumping around the place, yelling out random things like "I'm a fluffy chicken! Watch me swim!" or "Look at this pencil! It has a poopy hole!"

Other than that, though, everything was perfect. Until Chiron put the demigods into groups of three and Percy, Annabeth and Octavian were together. Now, Percy and Annabeth together was fine, but Octavian with the two? This was a death sentence. The first couple of holes went by fine, but it was when Percy had his back turned that things started found wrong. First of all, Octavian had started trying to kiss Annabeth, who just Karate chopped him in the nuts. Second, every one of them had started arguing over- well- everything. Eventually Piper had the sense to break them up and they all rode off into the sunset on magical Pegasus unicorns and lived happily ever after in their kingdom of happiness and rainbows.

Not.

**so. How was it? So, a request for my requesters, can one of your requests have a sparkly vampire prince in it? Thankyou!**


End file.
